


Day 5 (Scourge Sisters)

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day writing challenge never finished [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, MM, i probably couldve made this better, i think at least, pretty OOC, wasnt originally these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a 30 day writing challenge i never finished. kinda really OOC cause it was originally with original characters then swapped names for the challenge. humanstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 (Scourge Sisters)

**30 Day Writing Challenge: Day 5 - Kissing**

"Hey spider witch!" You jog forward, waving at the blond. She turns around and smiles at you, blue eyes intense in the afternoon sun.

"Hey. What's up?" You stop, catching your breath for a moment, then speak.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my French." The blond nods with a smirk.

"Sure, are you free now? I have time before I have to head over to work." You nod and follow her over to a bench under a tree. "So what are you having trouble with?" Blue eyes look at you from under light lashes.

You pull out the homework given to you earlier that morning. "I'm having a hard time translating this right." She takes the sheet of paper and reads over the directions.

"Okay, all you have to do is give an example of a proper response to the question." She gives a smile and looks up at you. "See here, the first one you would put Je m'appelle...then your name or whatever name it is that it's looking for." You take the paper back and grin.

"Thanks, that really helps." You quickly jot down answers quickly now that you understand the text.

"No problem, I'm here to help anytime." You finish up and put your stuff away. "Hey uh," she looks down, "are we still on for our date tonight?" You face warms some and you smile.

"Yeah. Eight right?" She nods and stands. You follow suit.

"I'll come to your house okay?" You smile widely.

"Okay." She reaches a hand out and pulls you up into a kiss. When you two pull away blue eyes are watching you. "I'll see you then." You peck her cheek again before turning and jogging to catch your bus.

On your way home you press your fingertips on your lips, a wide grin taking over. Your friend Nepeta pokes you and gives you a questioning look. You point to your lips and she squeals. You squeal with her, and give her details before you get off and go home to get ready for your date, a wide smile covering your face for the rest of the night.


End file.
